The present invention relates to a floor cleaning apparatus having a brush chamber that is formed in a main housing.
A floor cleaning apparatus of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,539. This known apparatus comprises a main housing in which is formed a brush chamber that is provided with a dirt inlet slot. Provided in the brush chamber is a brush roller that is driven by an electric motor. The bristles of the brush roller stick out through the dirt inlet slot. Adjoining the brush chamber, via a connecting channel, is a dirt collecting chamber that is formed in a chamber housing portion. The dirt collecting chamber has a sweeping ramp that rises in a direction toward the chamber and has a front edge that is disposed approximately at the level of the path of the bristles of the brush roller.
The floor cleaning apparatus is supported on the floor by means of rollers, with the brush roller resting upon the floor. With this known floor cleaning apparatus, problems are encountered with the ability to sweep up dirt if one travels over a raised edge, such as where the type of floor covering changes, where a rug is placed on the floor, etc. Areas where the brush roller cannot reach are encountered in particular where the raised edge extends transverse to the working width of the floor cleaning apparatus.
Emptying of the known floor cleaning apparatus is also cumbersome, since the entire apparatus must be raised and appropriately tipped, in, case the guide shaft is particularly disruptive.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved floor cleaning apparatus of the aforementioned general type that on the one hand ensures a reliable taking-up of dirt and on the other hand ensures a straightforward and complete emptying of the dirt collecting chamber.